protagonistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vegeta
Vegeta is the tritagonist of Dragon Ball Z and the overall deuteragonist of its sequel Dragon Ball Super and the Dragon Ball franchise as a whole. He is the prince of the warrior race known as the Saiyans. He is voiced by Christopher Sabat in the FUNimation dub, by Brian Drummond in the Ocean Group dub and by Roger Rhodes in the Blue Water dub, while Ryo Horikawa voices him in the original Japanese version. History Early Life Vegeta was born in Age 732, the son of King Vegeta, the ruler of the Saiyan race, but when he was still a child, he was forced by Frieza to surrender to him through undisclosed means. While under Frieza's grip, Vegeta was pressured by Frieza to do his bidding or else Frieza would murder Vegeta's father. Later his homeworld was destroyed by Frieza, wiping out almost all of his people. After this, Vegeta, along with Nappa and Raditz, remained as Frieza's soldiers, but the prince disliked having to do so, since he knew for sure that Frieza was the one who killed his people. Present Day Vegeta first appeared in the Saiyan saga of Dragon Ball Z. Vegeta is the prince of all Saiyans, and after having their planet destroyed Raditz goes to earth to find his younger brother Goku. After they fight him Piccolo tells Raditz about the dragon balls, and how if you collect them all you receive a wish. This statement was transmitted to Vegeta and Nappa who start on their way to Earth. Vegeta wants to wish for immortality with the Dragon Balls. However, it takes them a year to reach the planet Earth, giving Goku and company time to train. When they arrive, Goku is still dead from the battle with Raditz, so Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha have to hold the two Saiyans off. At first Vegeta creates Saibamen, green plant fighters that had the same power level as Raditz. One of them kills Yamcha, while the others are defeated. Nappa then starts fighting, and despite all their training, Nappa is stronger than all of them, and manages to cut off one of Tien's hands. Chaiotzu blows himself up on Nappa's back hoping to kill him, but it doesn't work. Vegeta sits back watching all of this, and Nappa targets Gohan. Vegeta offers the Z fighters three hours for Goku to show up, and three hours later, after Goku not showing up, they continue their attack. Nappa sent a blast, and Gohan, paralyzed by fear, is saved when Piccolo jumps in front of the blast. Goku shortly arrives, and makes quick work of Nappa. Then Goku confronts Vegeta in a showdown. Vegeta then starts a one on one with Goku in a wasteland, so Goku could avoid any unnecessary casualties. Vegeta then tried to finish Goku off with his Galick Gun, but Goku sent a Kamehameha wave to hold off the Galick Gun. After Vegeta is outclassed by Goku, he turns into a Great Ape (via power ball). Goku attempted to use the Spirit Bomb technique on Vegeta that King Kai had taught him, but was caught off guard by Vegeta's blast attack when he recovered his sight from the Solar Flare. Goku used up the last of his energy and shot Vegeta in his right eye, blinding it. Then Vegeta started to crush the weakened and injured Goku until Gohan and Krillin came to the rescue. Then suddenly, Yajirobe appeared out of nowhere and cuts off Vegeta's tail, saving Goku and turning Vegeta back to normal. The evil Saiyan then got angry and attacked Gohan. Goku then gave Krillin the Spirit Bomb energy and fired it at Vegeta, but after that, Vegeta went into a rage and badly injured Gohan. Then Gohan looks at the power ball and turns into a Great Ape. Vegeta blasts Gohan's tail and Gohan starts to turn back to normal, then he falls on Vegeta, defeating him. With Vegeta seriously injured, he is forced to retreat but Krillin is close by and he is about to kill Vegeta when Goku stops him. Vegeta then vows he will kill them all and leaves in his space pod. Gallery Scouter_Vegeta.png|Scouter Vegeta. U7CHARACTERSTOP_(4).png|Vegeta in the Universe Survival Arc. Dragon_Ball_Super_Screenshot_0245.jpg|Vegeta and Bulma. Trivia Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:TV Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Asian heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Redeemed villains Category:Former Villains Category:Former Slaves Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Soldiers Category:Martial Artists Category:Possessed Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Parents Category:Heroes from the past Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Vengeful Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Spouses Category:Married Heroes Category:Paternal Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Primates Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Bond Protector Category:Global Protection Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain